Mia Eileen Black Prince Snape
by Mizu Fullbuster
Summary: Une cinquième année à Poudlard assez différente. Une nouvelle élève, qu'Harry connaît. Quels mystères attendent les étudiants? Qui est cette adolescente? Et que vient-elle faire ) Poudlard?
1. Rencontre

Salut, me voici avec une nouvelle fiction, que j'affectionne particulièrement. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, ou du moins qu'elle vous intéressera. Bien qu'il y ait du self-insert, je vais essayer ne pas faire devenir le perso mary-sue mais cependant, pour les besoins de la fic, il y en a un peu au début, mais en lisant entre les lignes, cela s'explique je pense.

Voilà! Bonne lecture!

* * *

_**Chapitre 1:**__ La rencontre_

* * *

Encore une année à Poudlard. Après 4 années mouvementées et le retour de Lord Voldemort, Harry Potter et ses deux camarades entamaient la 5 ème année dans leur école de sorcellerie. De plus, ça allait être pour eux une année décisive. En effet, cette année était celle des buses et les adolescents allaient devoir travailler deux fois plus afin de les obtenir.

Après avoir passé la fin des vacances d'été au Square Grimmauld, Harry, Ron et Hermione prirent le train, sur la voie 9 ¾, à la gare de King Cross. Le jeune Weasley ainsi que la fille durent aller dans les compartiments situés à l'avant du train afin de prendre leurs instructions de préfets. Pendant ce temps, Harry alla se chercher une place dans le train. Il finit par trouver un compartiment où se trouvaient Neville et une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds. Il entra, salua Neville et la demoiselle et s'assit.

\- Je suis Luna Lovegood, dit-elle. Et toi, tu es Harry Potter.  
\- Euh… oui, c'est ça.  
\- Tu n'as vraiment pas de chance avec le ministère. Mais moi, je te crois, et mon père aussi.  
Elle vit le regard incertain du jeune homme.  
\- Quand tu dis que Tu-Sais-Qui est revenu et qu'il reprend du pouvoir. Après tout, la gazette ne dit que des bêtises.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de hocher la tête à ses dires. Déjà qu'on le croyait pas souvent. Il continua de discuter avec ses deux camarades pendant quelques temps. Il ne s'interrompit qu'au moment où la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit, laissant passer Hermione, Ron et une jeune fille de leur âge. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns foncés, des yeux gris clairs. Elle semblait assez embarrassée.  
\- Qui es-tu ? Demanda Neville, qui n'avait jamais vu l'adolescente.  
\- C'est…, commença Harry.  
\- Je suis Mia Eileen Black Prince Snape. Mais je préfère Mia Black.  
\- … Snape ? Comme dans Professeur Snape ?  
\- …Oui, je suis sa fille, dit en souriant la fille. Mais c'est un secret. Beaucoup vont croire qu'il m'a adopté donc gardez-ça pour vous. Et je ne suis pas aussi aigrie que Père.

Le pauvre garçon fit un petit sourire. Il avait eu peu d'avoir la version miniature de son professeur de potions.  
Les trois arrivants s'assirent tranquillement et se mirent à discuter. Ils furent cependant et assez rapidement, interrompus par d'autres personnes. Mais il s'agissait là de Malefoy et sa clique.  
\- Tiens tiens Potter et sa bande. Toujours à traîner. Ils ont surement une place pour toi à Azkaban.  
\- Ferme là Malefoy, répondit Harry.  
\- Oh, gentil. Vois-tu, contrairement à toi, j'ai été nommé préfet, ce qui signifie que, contrairement à toi, j'ai le pouvoir de distribuer des punitions.  
\- Oui, mais toi, contrairement à moi, tu es un crétin alors fiche le camp.

Mia manqua de s'étouffer en entendant cela, et se retint de peu d'exploser de rire. Elle ne put, cependant retenir un léger gloussement. Malefoy se tourna alors vers elle.  
\- Tiens, tu étais là Mia. Nous te cherchions.  
\- Et bien tu m'as trouvé Draco, félicitations, dit la jeune fille.  
\- Ne traîne pas avec ces traîtres à leur sang et ces sang-de-bourbe, tu vas finir par te salir. Et ton père ne serait certainement pas d'accord.  
\- Alors d'une, mon père ne décide pas pour moi, et de deux, tu sais que je n'aime pas ces insultes. Alors s'il te plaît calmes-toi, à moins que tu préfères me laisser demander à Oncle Lucius ?  
\- … Non, c'est bon. Et toi Potter, je vais te suivre à la trace, comme un _chien.  
_\- Va te faire cuire une bouse de dragon Malefoy.  
_  
_Et sur ces mots, le jeune Serpentard quitta le compartiment. Le reste du petit groupe se décida à continuer la discussion avant l'arrivée à Poudlard. Lorsque le train les déposa à Pré-au-Lard, les jeunes allèrent rejoindre les calèches les amenant au château. Une fois arrivés, ils allèrent tous s'asseoir aux tables de leur maison. Ils purent voir à la table des professeurs, que deux changements avaient eus lieu. Hagrid n'était pas là, et à sa place se trouvait le professeur Gobe-Planche et le nouveau professeur de DCFM n'était autre que Dolorès Ombrage, sous-secrétaire d'Etat. Les adolescents se regardèrent, ne voyant rien de bon là-dedans. De son côté, la nouvelle rejoignit la table des professeurs où l'attendait son père. Ce dernier lui fit un léger signe de tête et détourna le regard, attendant le retour de la directrice adjointe. Il ne fallut pas longtemps au professeur MacGonagall pour arriver, suivit des nouveaux de 1 ère année. Comme à chaque fois, elle les amena devant l'estrade et posa sur un tabouret le choixpeau qui entonna sa chanson.

_Cette année encore on fait appel à moi  
Qui a vécu sous ce toit  
Les fondateurs de cette école  
Ont fait de moi un symbole  
De neutralité  
Et d'égalité  
Afin qu'ici même je choisisse  
Et que je vous répartisse  
Dans la maison  
Dont vous porterez le blason  
Si vous rejoignez Gryffondor  
C'est que vous êtes hardis et forts  
Si vous allez chez Poufsouffle  
Vous serez loyal et bon jusqu'à votre dernier souffle  
Si votre maison se trouve être Serdaigle  
C'est que vous êtes sages et réfléchis  
Si finalement Vous devenez un Serpentard  
Vous rejoindrez les roublards  
Prenez conscience  
Que la répartition commence_

Tous les élèves applaudirent joyeusement après la chanson. Ils avaient tous, ou du moins ceux qui écoutaient vraiment, entendu ce que voulait dire le choixpeau. Ils ne s'interrompirent qu'au moment où le directeur se leva, imposant dans le même temps le silence à tous les jeunes gens de l'école.

* * *

voilà, je fais court pour le début, mais c'est une mise en bouche pour vois si vous allez aimer.

Sur ce je vous dis donc bonne lecture!


	2. Répartition

Je suis déjà de retour! En effet, je pensais que c'était méchant de vous abandonner avec un petit chapitre donc je viens en mettre un deuxième.

Nous allons enfin assister à la répartition de notre nouvelle élève ^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_**Chapitre 2:**__ La répartition_

* * *

\- Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Aux anciens, je dis bon retour et aux nouveaux, je dis bienvenue. C'est encore une autre année qui va se dérouler entre ces murs. Mais avant de vous laisser manger à votre faim et de laisser votre cher professeur de métamorphose faire la répartition de vos nouveaux camarades, j'ai une petite annonce. Nous accueillons cette année une nouvelle élève qui entrera directement en 5 ème année. Elle a fait les 4 premières à l'école de magie Beauxbâtons et vient terminer ici pour des raisons qui ne regarde qu'elle. J'espère que vous lui ferez un bon accueil. Professeur MacGonagall ?  
\- Oui. Miss Mia Eileen Black Prince Snape, appela la directrice-adjointe, qui, en temps normal n'aurait pas dit le nom complet de la nouvelle, mais qui souhaitait la présenter correctement.

Un immense silence se fit dans la grande Salle du château. Les élèves se regardèrent entre eux. Et les quelques mots qui revenaient souvent étaient : « Black », « Snape », « la fille du prof ».Tous tordirent le cou pour essayer de voir à quoi ressemblait la jeune fille. Ressemblait-elle à son père ? Serait-elle une Serpentard ? Etait-elle la fille de Bellatrix Lestrange, anciennement Black, de Narcissa Malefoy anciennement Black ou de Sirius Black ? Mais pour la question de la maison, tous pensaient que oui. Si bien qu'après avoir aperçu la demoiselle, beaucoup replongèrent la tête dans leurs bras afin d'attendre le repas qui se faisait désirer.

La nouvelle élève s'approcha tranquillement du petit tabouret de bois, se tourna pour faire face aux élèves et s'assit. MacGonagall lui mit le choixpeau sur la tête.  
\- « Tiens, une nouvelle Black. Cela faisait bien longtemps n'est-ce pas ? Et Snape par-dessus le marché. Voyons voir. Oh oui, tu as l'esprit digne des Serpentards, mais tu es aussi instinctive que les Gryffondors. Quel mélange détonnant. Tu pourras peut-être calmer les ardeurs de certaines personnes… Bien qu'ils aient déjà Miss Granger pour cela. Je pense que je vais t'envoyer à… » GRYFFONDOR !

Un grand silence se fit. La fille de leur professeur de potions, chef des Serpentards, allait à Gryffondor ? C'était une blague ? Le Choixpeau voulait les faire rire ? La jeune fille, elle, ne sembla pas plus surprise que ça et se leva pour rejoindre sa nouvelle table, qui, malgré la surprise, lui faisait une petite ovation. Avant de s'asseoir à côté d'Harry, elle regarda son père et lui fit un petit sourire sarcastique. Ce dernier, lui, avait levé les yeux au ciel en entendant la maison. Sa fille tenait vraiment de Sirius bien que ce ne soit lui qui l'ait élevée. Elle avait un goût prononcé pour les farces et était bien trop impulsive. Cela lui jouerait surement des tours, mais elle s'en sortait pour le moment. Le petit sourire de sa fille lui avait montré qu'elle savait pertinemment ce qu'elle faisait.  
Mais ce qui le désespérait vraiment, c'était que la demoiselle risquait plus que fortement de s'allier aux jumeaux Weasley pour les farces et attrapes.

La répartition se poursuivit pour les élèves de 1 ère année et le directeur put ensuite poursuivre son discours.  
\- Bien, nous accueillons cette année deux nouveaux professeurs. Tout d'abord, le professeur Gobe-Planche, qui remplace le professeur Hagrid pendant son absence. Ensuite, nous recevons aussi le professeur Ombrage qui assurera la DCFM.  
Les élèves applaudirent poliment, ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre d'Ombrage.  
\- Pour continuer, la liste des objets interdits est affichée dans le bureau de Mr Rusard. Les…  
\- _Hum, hum, _intervint une voix._  
_Dumbledore se tourna vers la provenance de la voix et vit la femme en rose se lever et aller vers lui.  
\- Merci professeur pour ces aimables paroles de bienvenue. Et quel plaisir de voir tous ces visages, ô combien joyeux, levés vers moi. Je suis sûre que nous allons très vite devenir de grands amis.  
\- Compte la dessus, laissèrent échapper les jumeaux, la nouvelle et une autre élève de la même table.  
\- Le ministère a toujours accordé une place très importante à l'éducation des jeunes sorciers et sorcières. Et nous devons atteindre cet objectif de réussite. Et pour cela, préservons ce qui doit être préservé. Améliorons ce qui doit être amélioré, et supprimons les pratiques qui devraient être interdites.  
\- Merci professeur Ombrage pour ce discours très éclairant, déclara le directeur en applaudissant légèrement par politesse.  
\- Eclairant ? En quoi c'est éclairant ? Demanda Ron.  
\- Pour faire simple, le ministère s'immisce dans les affaires de l'école, répondit Hermione.

A la fin du repas, tous les élèves quittèrent la table et suivirent Ron et Hermione pour rejoindre les dortoirs. Mia suivit le petit groupe afin de trouver la salle commune. Elle découvrit en même temps que les 1 ères années la chaleureuse cheminée et les fauteuils confortables. Elle assista même à la dispute entre Harry et Dean. C'est d'ailleurs de cette manière qu'elle choisit son groupe. Elle savait mieux que personne, mis à part Harry, que le mage noir était de retour. Elle l'avait découvert en personne à cause du rôle de son père.

_**FLASH-BACK**_

Cela faisait une heure que Voldemort était de retour. Severus Snape pouvait sentir sa marque le brûler. Après avoir parlé avec le professeur Dumbledore, il décida de se rendre sur place et de reprendre son rôle d'espion. Cependant, il devait faire une chose qui le révulsait et qui allait rendre son amant plus que furieux. Il allait devoir emmener sa fille avec lui. Lorsqu'elle venait de naître, il l'avait présenté à Jedusor, pour maintenir son rôle, mais maintenant, il ne voulait pas exposer la jeune demoiselle. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Lord Voldemort n'oublie pas.

Il passa donc par son manoir avant de se rendre auprès de Voldemort. En arrivant, il alla directement à la chambre de sa fille.  
\- Mia, prépares-toi, nous partons.  
\- Pour aller où Père ?  
\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour. Je dois m'y rendre. Mais il t'a vu lorsque tu étais un bébé, je dois donc t'emmener pour qu'il ne soupçonne rien.  
\- … Je dois… rencontrer…V…Tu-Sais-Qui ?  
\- Oui, je suis désolé mais il n'y a pas le choix Mia.  
\- … Je vais… me préparer, dit doucement la jeune fille, tremblant de peur.

Son père l'ayant vu, lui posa une main sur l'épaule.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne laisserais pas te toucher. Sirius me tuerait.  
\- Papa ?  
\- Oui, il est très protecteur.  
Mia sourit légèrement et rejoignit sa chambre pour se préparer. Elle s'habilla tout en noir et mit une cape avec une capuche pour se cacher des autres mangemorts. Elle ne voulait pas voir leur regard emplis de désirs sur elle. Seule Lucius, son parrain, ne portait pas ce genre de regard sur elle.

Une fois préparée, elle rejoignit son père, qui la fit transplaner avec lui. Ils arrivèrent dans le cimetière de Little Hangleton, là où avait eu lieu la renaissance de Voldemort, deux heures plus tôt.  
Rapidement, ils furent entourés par une bande de mangemorts qui les séparèrent et les amenèrent devant leur maître. Ils furent forcés de se mettre à genoux devant lui.

\- Tiens tiens, mon cher Severus. J'ai comme l'impression qui tu étais en retard à ma petite fête.  
\- … Je suis désolé Maître. J'étais, au moment où la marque a brulé, à côté du vieux fou. Je ne pouvais pas lui échapper sans lui donner des soupçons. De plus, Potter est arrivé 20 minutes après en clamant votre retour, ce qui m'aurait mis à découvert si je vous avais rejoint.  
\- Et qui me dit que tu ne travailles pas pour Dumbledore ?  
\- Jamais Maître. Vous êtes le seul à qui j'ai juré une parfaite obéissance. Mon poste à Poudlard n'est qu'une diversion. Je ne pourrais jamais vous trahir.  
\- J'espère pour toi que tu as des informations qui me seront plus qu'utiles. Mais en attendant, je suppose que tu connais le prix pour ton retard ?  
\- Oui Maître, répondit Severus.  
\- _Endoloris, _siffla Voldemort.

Le professeur des potions bascula sur le côté, se tortillant tout en ne laissant rien échapper comme cri. Il ne voulait pas satisfaire les quelques mangemorts le voyant comme un traître. Le Lord regarda la scène, très satisfait. Il avait, après tout, récupéré un espion. Il continuait d'entendre avec joie les légers gémissements de son serviteur quand il entendit la deuxième personne à genoux pousser un petit cri d'horreur. Intrigué, il leva le sort, laissant Severus au sol.  
\- Et toi, qui es-tu donc ?  
\- Je… je suis Mia Eileen Black Prince Snape seigneur, déclara la fille d'une traite, terrifiée. La fille de Severus Snape.  
\- Ah oui, je me souviens de toi. Tu as grandis fillette. Et pourquoi es-tu là ?  
\- Mon père… jugeait normal de me présenter à son maître.  
\- Il a eu raison. On a besoin de sang neuf ici. Mais tu restes trop jeune. Tu ne seras marquée qu'à la fin de l'année, si tu t'en montre digne.  
\- Merci Seigneur de… cet immense honneur.  
\- Récupère ton père et disparaissez de ma vue. Je contacterai Severus si nécessaire.  
\- Bien.

La jeune Black se releva lentement, attrapa son père par un bras et lui dit de les faire transplaner. Ils arrivèrent ainsi dans le salon de leur manoir. Elle aida son père à s'asseoir avant d'aller s'effondrer dans un fauteuil, tremblante de tous ses membres. Elle se souviendrait de cette rencontre.

_**FIN DU FLASH-BACK**_

* * *

Je suis méchante hein ?! Je m'arrête d'un coup, juste après mon flash-back ^^ Je sais, mais éviter de venir me tuer ou de m'envoyer des beuglantes, sinon, je ne pourrai plus écrire :)

Allez à très vite ^^


	3. Nouvelles

Ohayo, me voici de retour avec le troisième chapitre de ma petite fic chérie ;)

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

_**Chapitre 3:** Nouvelles_

* * *

Ainsi, lorsque la dispute éclata, elle alla du côté d'Harry.

\- Quoi ? Tu le crois toi ? Alors que tu ne le connais pas ?  
\- Bien sûr que je le crois. Et je le connais très bien aussi alors tes commentaires, tu les garde, sinon je te les fais avaler ! s'exclama l'adolescente. Je suis peut-être la fille de votre prof de potions, mais je suis une Gryffondor. Et je sais me battre.  
\- Quelqu'un d'autre a un problème avec Harry ? Demanda Ron, le doigt sur son insigne rouge de préfet.  
Les deux garçons montèrent ensuite les vieux escaliers de pierres pour rejoindre leur dortoir, laissant Mia avec Hermione.  
\- Merci, pour Harry.  
\- Oh, ce n'est rien. C'est le filleul de mon père après tout, chuchota Mia.  
\- C'est vrai. Allez viens, allons-nous coucher. Je pense qu'Alchemia nous attend pour tout savoir de toi.  
\- Alchemia ?  
\- C'est une de nos condisciples. Elle aime s'amuser, faire des tours à Malefoy. Elle est douée en duels et en métamorphose. Je pense qu'elle pourrait concurrencer les jumeaux.  
\- Oh cool, allons donc voir.  
A leur tour, elles montèrent jusqu'à leur dortoir, rejoignant ainsi la jeune fille aux longs cheveux violets qui les attendaient de pied ferme.  
\- Salut Alchemia, dit Hermione.  
\- Alors alors ? Je veux tout savoir !

Mia regarda Hermione pour lui demander son avis sur la jeune fille, et la jeune préfète hocha doucement la tête.  
\- Eh bien, je suis la fille de Severus Snape et de Sirius Black.  
\- Sirius Black ? Celui qui s'est échappé il y a deux ans ?  
\- Oui, en effet. Mais n'en parle à personne.  
\- Je le jure sur ma magie. Mais si, comme tu en as l'air, tu tiens à lui, est-il vraiment un tueur ?  
\- Non, bien sûr que non. Ce n'est pas lui qui a trahi mon parrain n°2.  
\- Euh… Parrain n°2 ?  
\- Ah oui, pardon. En fait, comme je suis la fille de Sirius, je suis la filleul de James Potter, tout comme Harry est le filleul de mon papa. Mais quand mon papa est allé à Akaban, mon père (père= Rogue et papa= Sirius) m'a choisi un autre parrain qui est Lucius Malefoy vu que Draco est le filleul de Père.  
\- Ok… C'est compliqué…  
\- Je le concède, acquiesça la jeune fille.  
\- Bon les filles, je suis heureuse que vous vous entendiez bien mais là c'est au lit. Sinon, demain vous ne tiendrez pas.

Les deux adolescentes sourirent à leur préfète et allèrent se blottir dans leur lit à baldaquin, le nez sous l'édredon bien épais.

Au matin, Alchemia fut la première à se réveiller. Elle choisit de faire une petite blague de bienvenue à sa nouvelle condisciple. Elle prit donc sa baguette, se faufila en silence jusqu'au lit de Mia et lança son sort.  
\- _Aguamenti_, dit-elle doucement.  
Un jet d'eau jaillit de sa baguette afin d'aller arroser la jeune fille endormie. L'eau froide la fit se réveiller en sursaut, et machinalement, elle pointa sa baguette sur la forme devant elle, qu'elle voyait mal à cause de son regard embrumé, et énonça.  
\- _Levicorpus_ !

La jeune blagueuse se retrouva la tête en bas, pendue par une cheville. Sa chemise de nuit menaça de tomber au niveau de ses yeux et elle la retint d'une main, tout en lançant un regard perçant à sa nouvelle amie, et surement future partenaire de blagues. Mia la relâcha ensuite, et tout en riant, les deux jeunes filles se changèrent et rejoignirent la Grande Salle, afin de prendre leur petit-déjeuner, avant d'aller en Potions. C'était, naturellement, une matière que connaissait bien la jeune Gryffondor, surtout avec un père comme le sien. Mais elle avait envie de voir ce qu'il donnait lors de ses cours. Pendait qu'elle mangeait, elle discuta longtemps avec Alchemia, et les deux se trouvèrent un grand nombre de points commun, que ce soit dans leurs goûts ou leur caractère. Elles étaient tellement prises dans leur discussion, qu'elle ne virent pas le tout jeune hibou, gris avec une petit tâche noire sur une aile, se poser sur la table, une lettre dans le bec. L'apercevant finalement, Mia récupéra la lettre et la décacheta. Elle faillit sauter de joie. C'était un message de son père.

_Ma chère fille,_

_Je suis immensément fier de toi pour ton entrée à Gryffondor. Bien que, comme je te l'ai dit, toute maison aurait été bien pour toi (même celle de mon cher Serpent), je suis très heureux que tu suives mes traces dans cette noble maison. Attention, la vieille MacGo t'aura surement à l'œil !  
Mais je suis persuadé que tu ne te feras pas attraper et que tu feras des blagues dignes de moi et de ton parrain. Non, je rigole, sois sage…ou presque.  
J'espère que tu te sens bien à Poudlard. N'hésites pas à m'envoyer un message si tu veux des infos, des conseils, ou juste me parler._

_Je t'aime fort_

_Ton Papa,  
Sniffle_

P.S : Dis à Harry de faire attention à Ombrage. Elle n'est pas franchement une personne recommandable. Et dis-lui aussi de t'aider à faire des farces, cela lui changera les idées.

En finissant la lettre, elle avait des larmes de joie aux yeux et elle riait. La reconnaissance de Sirius était ce qu'elle préférait. Elle passa la lettre à Harry, qui venait de s'asseoir à la table en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione, et vit qu'un autre hibou avait amené une lettre. Cependant, elle savait d'où venait la lettre, connaissant le hibou. C'était Lucius Malefoy, son parrain, qui la lui avait envoyée. Elle l'ouvrit, légèrement tremblante.

_Ma filleul,_

_On ne peut pas vraiment dire que je suis heureux du résultat de ta répartition. Et je suis sûr que Severus doit avoir honte de cela. J'ose penser que tu as demandé à y aller afin d'espionner Potter pour le maître. Mais ce n'est pas à moi que tu devras rendre des comptes, c'est au Seigneur. Il a été très déçu en apprenant où tu étais répartie, et souhaite vivement avoir de bonnes explications de ta part, très prochainement._

_A très bientôt_

_Affectueusement,  
Lucius  
P.S : Narcissa t'embrasse aussi.__  
_

La jeune fille trembla des pieds à la tête en lisant cette seconde lettre. Elle savait pertinemment ce que cela signifiait. Elle allait juste se faire torturer car elle sortait du moule. Alchemia la regardait, assise à côté et ne sachant pas quoi faire, puisqu'elle ne connaissait pas la cause de la peur de sa camarade.

* * *

Alors alors ? Vous aimez ? Que pensez-vous des réactions de Sirius et Lucius ?

Et ma petite Alchemia, vous l'appréciez ?

A très vite!


	4. Rappels

Hey,

comment allez-vous? Je sais que je ne poste pas souvent, mais je suis très occupée ^^

Voici un long chapitre pour me faire pardonner :)

* * *

_**Chapitre 4:**__ Rappels_

* * *

Severus, assis à la table des professeurs avec Dumbledore, vit les lettres arriver devant sa fille. Et s'il doutait de la provenance de la première, ce n'était pas le cas pour la seconde. Surtout quand il vit Mia lâcher la lettre, comme électrocutée. Il se leva de la table des professeurs, passa à côté de sa fille, comme s'il voulait sortir de la salle, et lui dit tout bas de le rejoindre dans son bureau. Il quitta ensuite la pièce. La jeune Black se leva presque comme une automate, récupéra ses lettres et suivit son père, qui l'attendait dans son bureau.

\- Assieds-toi. Comment vas-tu ?  
\- Ca peut aller Père…  
\- De qui étaient ces lettres ? Demanda Severus.  
\- De papa pour la première. Pour me féliciter. Et la deuxième… était d'Oncle Lucius.

Le professeur s'agita, nverveux.  
\- Comment ? Il est déjà au courant de ta répartition ?  
\- Oui… Et le message est explicite… Tu-Sais-Qui va vouloir des réponses à ce résultat…  
\- Mia, tu sais…ce qui t'attends ?  
\- Oui Père, fit amèrement l'adolescente. Une séance de torture pour l'avoir « déçu » et il va, après m'avoir torturé bien sûr, me dire que c'était une bonne idée et que je dois espionner Harry.  
\- Je suis désolé, déclara Severus, inquiet. Si je n'avais pas fait les mauvais choix…  
\- Non, tu n'y es pour rien. Tout le monde est jeune à un moment. Bon, je vais en cours, avec toi d'ailleurs. J'enverrai une lettre à papa après.  
\- Bien.

Mia ressortit du bureau et alla devant la salle de classe située à côté pour attendre ses camarades. Harry, Ron et Hermione, suivis de près par Alchemia, ne tardèrent pas à arriver et allèrent voir l'adolescente, appuyée contre un mur, perdue dans ses pensées.  
\- Mia ! He ho, Mia ?! Appela Harry.  
En voyant la jeune fille ainsi, perdue dans ses pensées et angoissée, Harry se rappela de sa rencontre avec elle, deux mois avant.

**_FLASH-BACK_**

Cela faisait deux jours qu'Harry avait rejoint ses amis au Square Grimmauld. Tous trois passaient leurs journées à décrasser la maison du parrain d'Harry, pour la rendre un peu plus habitable. Et les rares moments où ils ne nettoyaient pas, ils faisaient leurs devoirs de vacances, en compagnie de Fred, George et Ginny. Madame Weasley mettait d'ailleurs un point d'honneur à ce qu'ils fassent leur travail avant de s'amuser. Un soir, alors que le trio jouait à la bataille explosive dans la chambre de Ron et d'Harry, ils entendirent du bruit dans le hall. Piqués par une curiosité typiquement adolescente, les trois étudiants quittèrent la chambre discrètement afin de connaître la raison de ce raffut. Alors qu'ils se plaçaient en haut des vieux escaliers en colimaçon, ils furent rejoints par les jumeaux et Ginny qui se posaient apparemment la même question. Tous essayèrent alors de tendre l'oreille afin de découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire. Ils purent ainsi entendre que le bruit venait d'une discussion entre Sirius et une autre personne venant d'arriver. Ils ne pouvaient la voir, mais apparemment, c'était une adolescente. Ils écoutèrent donc.

\- Je viens te la laisser pour la fin des vacances, déclara une voix traînant que tous les jeunes associèrent à Severus Snape, leur terrible maître des potions. Evite de la convertir aux blagues, l'hérédité joue déjà bien assez là-dedans.  
\- Tu sais très bien que j'ai arrêté les blagues stupides il y a longtemps Severus. Je pense pouvoir faire un effort supplémentaire pour elle, mais il faudra bien qu'elle apprenne les histoires des maraudeurs.  
\- … Si tu le dis. Bien, je vais y aller. Au revoir jeune fille.  
\- A bientôt Père, dit une voix de jeune fille.

En entendant cela, les adolescents faillirent s'étouffer. Cette fille était-elle vraiment la fille de Snape ? Cependant, ils n'eurent guère le loisir d'y penser, car une fois le professeur reparti, Sirius appela le groupe de jeunes qu'il savait cachés dans les escaliers. Il avait déjà trop utilisé cette technique lui-même. Ils descendirent donc pour voir ce que l'homme leur voulait.

\- Ah vous êtes tous là, dit-il malicieusement. Je croyais vos chambres plus éloignées pourtant.  
Les jeunes rougirent d'embarras.  
\- Bon, passons. Je vais vous présenter quelqu'un et je vous prierai d'être gentils.  
Tous furent surpris d'entendre ce genres de phrases sortirent de la bouche de l'adulte.  
\- Harry, tu la connais, mais tu étais trop petit pour que tu t'en souviennes aujourd'hui.  
\- Ah bon ?  
\- Oui. Allez, viens, lança-t-il ensuite par-dessus son épaule.  
Des bruits de pas résonnèrent alors et une jeune fille entra dans la pièce.  
\- Je vous présente Mia Eileen Black Prince Snape, mais c'est beaucoup trop long, et elle se fait appeler Mia Black, clama fièrement Sirius.  
\- Enchantée, fit doucement la demoiselle.  
\- De même, répondirent les jeunes.  
\- Mais, Sirius, qui est-elle ? Ajouta Harry.  
\- … C'est ma fille,… Et celle de Severus.

A cet instant, Voldemort aurait pu pénétrer dans la pièce et crier « Sirène d'Avril », que personne n'aurait réagi. Tous, y compris certains adultes, étaient trop choqués pour réaliser pleinement les mots de Sirius.  
\- Je crois avoir mal compris…Tu as dit…TA fille, et celle de SNAPE !?  
\- En effet. Oh, pas biologiquement bien sûr, il faut une mère, mais ça, c'est un de mes secrets. Pour le père, JE suis son père biologique. Normalement, elle aurait juste du s'appeler Mia Snape, mais en grandissant, elle a préféré Black au grand dam de Severus je crois.

Harry regarda son parrain, surpris.  
\- Mais, toi et Snape, vous ne pouvez pas vous encadrer…  
\- Ah ça, c'est plus une couverture. On a cessé de se haïr après nos ASPICS, une fois que des excuses, des deux partis, aient été délivrées. Et puis, le temps passant et les discutions ayant lieu, on s'est rapproché et on a fait en sorte d'avoir un enfant. Notre « couple » n'a jamais été vraiment parfait, et on s'engueulait très souvent, mais pour le moment, on profite de nos retrouvailles. Vous devriez entendre crier dans quelques jours.

\- Comme vous le savez, j'ai passé 12 ans à Azkaban, c'est donc Severus qui l'a élevée. Il ne faudra pas vous étonner si elle côtoie le jeune Malefoy ou reçoit des lettres de Malefoy Sr. Elle les connaît, malheureusement, depuis toujours, et, il semblerait, bien que je n'y croie guère, qu'elle trouve que mini Malefoy n'est pas aussi stupide qu'il en a l'air.  
\- … D'accord…  
\- Bon, je sais que je viens de tout vous lâcher, telle une bombe, mais c'était plus simple. Je vais vous laisser faire connaissance. Mia, je te promets que les jours prochains seront que pour nous deux.  
La jeune sorcière hocha la tête avant de suivre les autres de son âge à l'étage, dans une chambre. Mais une fois le seuil passé, elle replongea dans ses pensées, loupant ainsi les questions d'Harry et des autres.

\- Euh… Mia ?...

\- Excuse-nous, Mia ?  
\- …Oh, désolée, je suis très souvent dans la lune, ne vous inquiétez pas.  
\- Ah d'accord. Je suis Harry, le filleul de ton… père. Et voici Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred et George.  
\- D'accord, heureuse de vous connaître…  
Ils la regardèrent, comme s'ils attendaient qu'elle parle d'elle.  
\- Navrée, mais je ne suis pas très sociable. Je n'ai pas grandi près d'ici donc c'est difficile.  
\- Ah oui ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'étais-tu pas à Poudlard ? Tu es allée dans une autre école de magie ?  
\- Oui, je suis allée à Beauxbâtons.  
\- Mais pourquoi ? Après tout, ton père est prof…  
\- Je pense que vous savez un peu ce que fait mon père en dehors de l'école ? Le rôle qu'il joue ?  
\- Oui, on en a entendu vaguement parler. Il espionne Voldemort je crois.  
\- En effet. Mais avant ma première année, alors même que Voldemort n'était pas totalement revenu, Père sentait que quelque chose se tramait. Et de plus, il savait que tu entrais à Poudlard la même année, et se doutant de la maison où je serais allée, il a pas voulu que je te côtoie… Désolée.

Harry prit un air blasé, connaissant suffisamment son professeur pour savoir qu'il pouvait faire cela.  
\- Et bien sûr, ce qui s'est passé lors de votre année lui a confirmé ses doutes, et il a tenu à me garder éloigné. Malheureusement, quand Voldemort est revenu définitivement, il n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de me transférer à Poudlard, pour ma sécurité. J'ai déjà rencontré Voldemort, et j'en ai un bien mauvais souvenir.  
\- Comment ça, tu l'as rencontré ? C'est possible ?  
\- Je… je sais pas si je dois en parler… Je ne vous connais pas vraiment, et Père serait énervé…  
\- Mia, tu peux leur faire confiance, intervint une voix depuis la porte.  
C'était Sirius.  
\- Pa… Papa ?

L'homme sourit, semblant heureux de l'appellation. Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de revoir son enfant, il l'avait enfin avec lui.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Harry et ses amis ont vu beaucoup de choses, voire même trop et je sais qu'ils pourront t'aider.  
\- Euh… Bien… Mais je ne sais pas trop par où commencer…  
\- Par le début ? Proposa en souriant Fred.  
\- Bon, peu après ma naissance, mon père a été obligé de m'emmener et de me présenter devant Voldemort. D'après ce que je sais, papa n'était pas trop d'accord, mais il devait protéger son rôle. Bien sûr, il serait parti si j'avais couru le moindre risque. C'était la première rencontre. Mais je l'ai revu, il y a quelques semaines, deux heures après son retour. Mon père devait s'y rendre, mais étant donné que Voldemort m'avait déjà vu, Père devait y aller avec moi. Ce fut un des pires moments de ma vie. Il… Il veut… Me marquer… à la fin de cette année… Je… je refuse… Je le hais plus que tout… C'est à cause de lui que papa a dû aller à Azkaban, à case de lui que Père est constamment en danger… Et puis, l'endroit où on est allés, le cimetière… L'aura de magie noire était étouffante… Je…me sentais mal…et j'avais peur…si peur…  
Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Mia se mit à pleurer devant d'autres personnes, libérant sa tristesse, sa peur, sa rancœur. Elle avait tellement été terrorisée lors de cette rencontre qu'elle en faisait des cauchemars depuis plusieurs nuits. Et elle en avait honte. Elle était la fille de deux héros de guerre, et elle ne pouvait même pas faire face à sa propre peur. Elle n'était qu'une gamine effrayée.  
Les autres occupants de la pièce se sentirent soudainement mal-à-l'aise devant cette crise de larmes. Ce fut finalement Sirius, qui, prenant son rôle de père avec sérieux, alla serrer sa fille dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Il lui fallut un bon moment pour réussir à calmer ses larmes. Et au moment où elles se tarissaient enfin, alors que son père allait la lâcher, il vit qu'elle s'était endormie d'épuisement. Il décida donc d'aller la mettre dans la chambre d'Hermione et de Ginny, pour la laisser se remettre de ses émotions.

Harry, quant à lui, se rendait compte que, bien qu'ayant eu une enfance très différente, l'adolescente avait aussi l'ombre de Voldemort planant derrière elle. Il revit son air angoissé et cela lui rappela le sien quand il devait faire face à son ennemi de toujours. Il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait.

**_FIN DU FLASH-BACK_**

Le jeune homme réessaya, connaissant le côté distrait de son amie.  
\- … Hein ? Quoi ? Oh Harry, c'est toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut demander. Tu avais l'air sur le point de faire une crise cardiaque tout à l'heure.  
\- Je… Non, ça va. Juste un truc que j'ai cru et qui est faux. Ne t'inquiète pas.  
\- Mmh, si tu le dis… Mais… Tu sais…

* * *

Comment ça je suis sadique? Non, je veux vous laisser du suspense :) !

Héhé on ne tue pas l'auteur, ou il n'écrit plus ^^


	5. Retenue

**Hello mes amis! Comment allez-vous? Je sais que cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publié, mais j'étais un peu, beaucoup, passionément, énormément occupée (ok, je me tais...). Mais me voici de retour pour le moment, avec un nouveau chapitre pour vous régaler. J'espère avoir vite de vos nouvelles pour savoir ce que vous pensez de mon histoire. Et attention, il est interdit de tuer, de massacrer, d'éviscérer, d'écarteler,...l'auteur. Il est en fait interdit de la tuer de toutes les manières possibles, sinon, vous ne pourrez pas avoir la suite ^^**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**_Chapitre 5:_**_ Retenue_

* * *

Le jeune homme n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase car la porte de la classe s'ouvrit, laissant voir leur professeur de potions.

\- Entrez et en silence. Deux par paillasse.  
Tous les étudiants entrèrent dans la pièce, qui était toujours aussi sombre, lugubre, et malodorante. Ils s'assirent à leurs tables. Alchemia rejoignit Mia à l'une des tables pendant qu'Harry se mettait avec Ron et qu'Hermione allait avec Neville. Le cours commença.  
\- Bien, comme vous le savez, vous êtes en années de BUSES. Sachez que je n'accepte aucun élève ayant moins de Optimal à ses BUSES. La plupart pourront donc me dire adieu à la fin de l'année. Mais en attendant ce bon moment, nous allons voir des potions très compliquées à préparer. Aussi, je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous compreniez la moitié de ce que nous verrons, mais essayons tout de même. Nous commencerons avec le philtre de paix. Notez ce qui est mis au tableau et allez chercher vos ingrédients.

Tout le monde bougea, obéissant aux directives de Rogue. Pendant que Mia notait, sa partenaire allait récupérer les divers ingrédients. Elle revint ensuite à sa place et nota à son tour. Puis, elles firent la potion demandée. Alchemia aimant faire ses inventions, elle avait un bon niveau de potions, et Mia prenait des cours de son père depuis longtemps et avait donc vu presque toutes les potions du programme, même certaines de 7 ème année. Elles n'eurent donc aucun mal à accomplir ce qui leur avait été demandé. Ainsi, quand elles finirent leur potion, elles se regardèrent et sourirent de concert, ayant eu une bonne idée. Le plus discrètement possible, elles rajoutèrent des épines de porc épic dans les chaudrons où se trouvaient de la poudre de pierre de lune et du sirop d'ellébore. Puis elles retournèrent à leur place et attendirent. Les élèves ayant eu leur chaudron trafiqués, purent voir leur peau changer de couleur afin de prendre une teinte bleue au lieu de se sentir apaisés.  
Rogue, voyant cela, purifia l'air de la salle de classe avant de regarder ses élèves un par un d'un air qui ferait fuir un mort.

\- Celui, celle ou ceux qui se sont amusés à rajouter des épines de porc-épic dans le chaudron de leurs camarades seront sanctionnés de deux semaines de retenues si je les attrape. Ceux qui se retrouvent…bleus, venez prendre un antidote.  
Tout le monde retint son souffle en entendant cela. Qui voudrait deux semaines de retenue avec Snape ? Le professeur, quant à lui, avait bien une idée des coupables, mais n'avait aucune preuve. Il savait très bien que peu d'élèves connaissaient le résultat d'un ajout de ces épines à la préparation du philtre. Et cela diminuait le nombre de possibilités.

La fin du cours sonna. Tous les élèves sortirent en courant de cette salle de torture. De nombreuses discussions commencèrent, ici et là pour savoir qui était l'auteur de la blague. Seuls Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient vu les deux filles en action. Et ils en avaient bien rit. Tout le monde se dirigea ensuite vers le cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Beaucoup se demandaient comment allait être le nouveau prof niveau enseignement. Ils arrivèrent assez vite devant la salle et entrèrent peu après. Ombrage suivit et les salua.

\- Bonjour les enfants !  
\- …Bjour…  
\- Non, ça ne va pas. Quand je vous dis bonjour, vous répondez « bonjour professeur Ombrage ».  
\- Bonjour professeur Ombrage, scandèrent les élèves en se lançant des regards ironiques.  
\- Bien. Comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis votre nouveau professeur. J'ai pu remarquer que votre enseignement dans cette matière a été bâclé, et vous serez donc heureux d'apprendre que tout cela va être rectifié. Nous allons pouvoir revoir les bases et vous préparer à votre examen.

Une fois son discours terminé, elle fit passer à chaque élève un manuel. Cependant, comme tous le remarquèrent, c'était un manuel que personne ne donnerait, même en primaire.  
Hermione fut la première à réagir.  
\- Professeur ?  
\- Oui Miss… ?  
\- Granger. Il n'y a rien marqué sur l'utilisation des sortilèges de défense.  
\- Mais pourquoi voudriez-vous apprendre à vous défendre ?  
\- Peut-être parce qu'il y a de grands dangers dehors, fit remarquer Ron.  
\- Dans ma classe, nous levons la main pour parler !  
Mia leva ostensiblement la main. Quand Ombrage la vit, Mia put voir un petit sentiment de haine passer dans ses yeux.  
\- Oui Miss… ?  
\- Black, répondit la jeune fille à la surprise de beaucoup. Dehors, il y a des dangers. Que ce soit des mauvais sorciers ou des créatures dangereuses. Que sommes-nous censés faire si on se retrouve face à un détraqueur ? On appelle le ministère ? Et on perd son âme en l'attendant ?

Quelques élèves rirent du sarcasme de l'adolescente, et d'autres comprirent l'allusion qu'elle faisait à l'attaque contre Harry.  
\- Il n'y a aucune chance de croiser ce type de créatures. Elles sont strictement réglementées par le ministère.  
\- Harry a donc rêvé cet été ?  
\- Les élucubrations de Mr Potter ne sont pas le sujet du cours. Et rien de dangereux ne vous attend. Qui donc voudrait s'en prendre à des enfants ?  
\- Oh je ne sais pas… Lord Voldemort peut-être, intervint Harry, agacé.  
Ombrage vit que les élèves commençaient à être inquiet.  
\- Mettons-nous bien d'accord. On vous a dit qu'un certain mage noir était de retour. C'est faux, complètement faux.  
\- Je ne mens pas ! Je l'ai vu, je l'ai combattu.  
\- Une retenue Mr Potter ! Hurla la femme en rose. Vous viendrez me voir, dans mon bureau.  
\- Mais bon sang, vous êtes sourde ou butée ? Il est de retour et que vous le cachiez ou non, cela ne changera rien, dit Mia, haut et fort.  
\- Je ne vois pas en quoi une élève ayant fait ses études à Beauxbâtons peut savoir quoi que ce soit sur les problèmes d'ici, répondit Ombrage en souriant, pensant moucher la gamine arrogante devant elle.  
\- Hmm, bonne question. Mais je vous rappelle que mes parents sont d'ici professeur. Et je n'ai pas eu besoin d'Harry pour connaître la vérité. Mais peut-être refusez-vous de voir les signes ?  
\- Bon, ce sera une retenue pour vous aussi, Miss Black. Maintenant lisez vos livres, et en silence.

Les étudiants retournèrent donc à leur manuel, mais ne s'y intéressèrent guère. Tous parlaient de la prise de tête entre Harry, Mia et Ombrage. La fin de l'heure permit aux jeunes d'aller déjeuner avant d'enchaîner sur les cours suivants. Pour les Gryffondors, ce fut Divination et Soin aux Créatures Magiques.  
Une fois le soir arrivé, Harry et sa camarade retraversèrent le parc de Poudlard, où les dernières traces de l'été étaient encore visibles, le viaduc ainsi que le Grand Hall afin de rejoindre la tour où se trouvait le bureau de l'horrible bonne femme. Ils frappèrent à la porte de son bureau et attendirent.  
\- Entrez !

Une fois dans le bureau, Harry remarqua les changements qu'elle y avait apportés. Les murs étaient maintenant roses et des assiettes avec des chatons étaient accrochées. Le tout était immonde et bien trop rose. De quoi faire une overdose.  
\- Asseyez-vous à ces pupitres. Vous, Mr Potter, vous allez écrire « je ne dois pas dire de mensonges » et Miss Black, vous écrirez « je ne dois pas me montrer insolente envers mon professeur ».  
\- Vous ne nous avez donné d'encre, fit remarquer Harry.  
\- Vous n'en aurez pas besoin.  
Les héritiers des maraudeurs se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules, puis, ils commencèrent à écrire. Rapidement, ils se rendirent compte que ce n'était pas une plume normale. Les mots qu'ils écrivaient s'inscrivaient sur leur peau et leur sang servait d'encre. Ils relevèrent les yeux vers Ombrage qui souriait.  
\- Oui ? Un commentaire ?  
\- Elle est folle, murmura Mia.  
\- Je vous ai entendu Miss Black. 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Ainsi qu'une deuxième semaine de retenue. Et je vous déconseille d'en parler à Severus. Il doit déjà être suffisamment déçu de votre répartition.  
\- Vous ne connaissez pas mon père, déclara la sorcière.  
\- Peut-être plus que vous jeune fille. Maintenant, écrivez.

Ils se remirent à leur écriture, se regardant de temps en temps, en grimaçant, ce qui n'échappa pas à Ombrage. Elle ne les libéra que deux heures plus tard, avec un sourire de pure hypocrisie. Une fois sortis, ils se précipitèrent vers leur salle commune, déterminés à mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et Ombrage. Ils arrivèrent donc assez rapidement, et se glissèrent derrière le portrait de la Grosse Dame, après lui avoir donné le mot de passe « Via Obscura ». Leurs amis les attendaient afin de savoir ce qu'Ombrage leur avait fait faire. Mais aucun d'eux ne souhaita répondre et ils éludèrent les questions. Cependant, Mia choisit tout de même d'envoyer une lettre à son père. Après tout, son prof lui avait interdit de parler à son Père, mais elle pouvait parler à son Papa qui passerait le message aussi vite que la lumière selon elle. Elle alla donc chercher de quoi écrire, c'est-à-dire un parchemin et une plume, et s'assit dans un coin de la salle pour rédiger.

_Papa,  
J'ai été très heureuse de recevoir ta lettre. Et je suis contente que tu sois fier de moi. Je suis moi aussi très satisfaite de ma répartition. Côté blagues, j'ai déjà commencé. Lors du cours de potions de Père, j'ai glissé des épines de porc-épic dans quelques filtres de paix. Les propriétaires de ces chaudrons se sont retrouvés schtroumpfs (bleus si tu préfères. C'est une référence moldue).  
Mais n'en parle pas à Père. Il n'a pas de preuves.  
Sinon, j'ai quelques problèmes. Le plus important est sans conteste une lettre d'Oncle Lucius me faisant savoir que Tu-Sais-Qui n'est pas très heureux de ma maison… Et qu'il veut des explications.  
Mais j'ai un autre problème, certes moins dangereux, mais plus urgent. Notre nouvelle prof de DCFM, Dolorès Ombrage (le toutou de Fudge) s'amuse à la torture avec des plumes illégales lors de mes retenues (oui, j'en ai déjà une…voir même deux semaines...) et celles d'Harry. Et je ne peux pas en parler à Père directement, elle le saurait.  
Voilà pour les nouvelles du front. Et toi, tu vas bien ?_

_Avec tout mon amour,_  
_Mia_

La jeune fille se relut, corrigea quelques erreurs, puis elle demanda à Ron si elle pouvait prendre son hibou, et l'envoya chez son père.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est terminé! **

**A votre avis, Sirius va se venger? Si oui, comment? **

**Je posterais en avant première de mon prochain chapitre vos possibilités de réponses, si vous le souhaitez ^^**

**Bye**


	6. Retour de bâton

Bonjour à tous, je suis sincèrement navrée de vous avoir laissé longtemps sans chapitre. Je viens me rattraper en en postant un plus long que d'habitude. J'espère qu'il vous apportera satisfaction et vous plaira.

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages sont à J.K Rowling, sauf Mia qui est tout à moi ^^

* * *

_Chapitre 6__**:**__ Retour de bâton_

* * *

Elle se doutait que la réponse ne tarderait pas. Et en effet, elle n'eût pas à attendre longtemps. Le jour suivant, alors que tout le monde prenait le petit-déjeuner à sa table, une lettre rouge comme le sang (ironie quand tu nous tiens…) arriva devant Ombrage. Celle-ci aurait bien voulu fuir, mais elle savait que c'était inutile. Avant même qu'elle ait pu la prendre en main, la lettre se mit à léviter devant la femme et une bouche apparu sur l'enveloppe. La voix magiquement amplifiée de Molly Weasley se fit ainsi entendre par tous ceux présents dans la Grande Salle (voire même dans le château tout entier).

**_Espèce de vieille bique sadique,_**

**_De quel droit osez-vous utiliser ce type de procédé sur des enfants ? De quel droit utilisez-vous des retenues afin de les humilier et de les torturer ? Vous devriez avoir honte de vous ! Quelle tâche pour notre société vous représentez. Et vous vous prétendez sorcière ? Si j'apprends que vous avez encore utilisé ces maudites plumes pour des retenues, je puis vous assurer que rien ne pourra vous cacher et garantir une protection à ma colère ! Même ce château ne vous protégerait pas de moi ! Alors faites bien attention !_**

**_Et vous Albus, vous deviez vraiment êtes désespéré pour prendre un tel cas social, mais je ne pense pas que votre choix ait été très judicieux. Certaines personnes aimeraient bien, je cite : « vous faire manger votre chapeau et votre cape immonde avec les étoiles bleues ». Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de vous dire de qui cela vient._**

Et rappelez-vous de ma menace vieille peau !

Après avoir fini son discours qui avait amené un calme plat dans la salle, la beuglante tira la langue et se déchira en de multiples petits morceaux qui prirent feu après. Ombrage, pour sa part, était devenue cramoisie et regardait Harry et Mia à tour de rôle, essayant de savoir qui l'avait dénoncé. Elle ne loupa donc pas la crise de fou-rire de cette dernière, qui avait failli tomber de son banc à force de pouffer. Dumbledore, quant à lui, affichait une mine affligée et légèrement amusée. Il savait, tout comme Severus, Mia et peut-être même Harry, qui se cachait derrière cette beuglante. Sirius avait bien reçu le message de sa fille unique, et cela l'avait rendu furieux. Par la suite, un brouhaha très important se fit entendre du côté des élèves afin de savoir pourquoi Mme Weasley avait envoyé une beuglante au professeur de DCFM. Certains pensaient qu'Ombrage avait fait un truc horrible à l'un de ses enfants, mais aucun n'était encore allé en retenue donc ce n'était pas possible. Finalement personne ne sut la réelle raison. Les jeunes Weasley, quant à eux, étaient content de savoir, que pour une fois, ce n'était pas sur eux que leur mère criait. Ils plaignaient presque Ombrage,…mais seulement presque.

Une fois le repas terminé, les élèves se séparèrent à nouveau. Alors que Mia allait remonter à sa Salle Commune pour réviser, elle fut retenue par un bras et tirée en arrière. Après quelques instants, elle finit par découvrir qui la tenait ainsi. C'était Draco.  
\- Bon sang ! Mais sois moins violent Dray ! S'exclama la Gryffondor, avant d'embrasser le jeune homme.  
\- Désolé, le professeur Rogue veut te parler, mais ça aurait été moins discret si ça avait été lui qui te tirait. Allez viens, dit Draco, tout en continuant à la tenir par la main.  
\- C'est bon je te suis.  
Ils descendirent lentement, tout en discutant.

\- Alors tu n'es pas perdue chez les Gryffys ?  
\- Dray, arrête. Je me suis toujours dit que cette querelle entre maison était stupide. Et la preuve, tu me parles alors que nous sommes dans deux maisons supposées ennemies.  
\- Ce n'est pas pareil. C'est…c'est toi quoi. Tu sais pourquoi c'est ainsi.  
\- Quel argumentaire mon cher…Ne deviens pas avocat, je plaindrais ton client.  
\- Très drôle !  
\- En attendant, puisque tu sembles tenir à mon bien-être, saches que ton père n'est pas du tout satisfait de ma répartition. Il veut des explications…  
\- Ca veut dire que… Tu vas voir… Tu-Sais-Qui ?  
\- Le voir ? Me faire torturer oui ! Il faut que tu te mettes en tête qu'il n'est pas gentil ce cher mage. Il te tuerait pour une simple différence d'opinion. J'ai juste de la chance d'être la fille de son espion. S'il n'avait pas besoin de mon Père, il n'hésiterait pas à me tuer pour le simple fait d'être dans la même maison qu'Harry. Et je sais que tu ne veux pas cela Dray.  
\- Tu appelles Potter par son prénom ? Alors même que ton père et le maître le haïssent.  
\- Je ne suis ni ce cher Tom, ni mon Père. Et Harry est très gentil. Cela va te répugner, mais vous vous ressemblez beaucoup, sauf pour l'arrogance. Tu le bas à plate couture.  
\- Moi et Potter ? Tu es folle Mia !  
\- Crois-le. Bon, je te laisse. On est arrivé. Bye.

La jeune fille quitta son camarade et rentra dans le bureau de son Père. Ce dernier lui fit un petit signe de tête et lui dit de s'asseoir sur un siège.  
\- Puis-je savoir pourquoi Molly Weasley a jugé bon d'envoyer une beuglante à cette « très chère » Dolorès ? Je ne crois pas que ses enfants se soient retrouvés en retenue. A dire vrai, je crois que seuls Potter et toi y êtes allés.  
\- Je… je ne sais pas Père…  
\- Mia, si tu ne me dis rien, je ne peux rien faire. Je connais Sniffle depuis plus de 20 ans et je sais quand il est mêlé à quelque chose. Seul lui aurait pu vouloir faire manger son chapeau au directeur. Sans compter sa robe avec des étoiles… Il a toujours eu une manière de faire un peu particulière. De plus, s'il n'a pas envoyé de simple lettre, c'est qu'il devait être furieux au possible.

La jeune fille sourit involontairement.  
\- De quoi parlait Mme Weasley ?  
\- De rien, répondit sa fille, butée.  
\- Montre-moi ta main !  
\- Quoi ? Non !  
\- Mia, c'est un ordre ! Immédiatement !  
A contrecœur, elle obéit, laissant voir sa main gauche, sur laquelle était gravé « je ne dois pas me montrer insolente envers mon professeur ». Les traits de Severus se durcirent. Il semblait être à peine maître de lui.  
\- C'est elle qui t'a fait cela ?  
\- … Oui Père

L'adolescente sentit la tension monter dans la pièce. Son père allait surement vouloir clouer Ombrage aux portes du château. Mais il ne fallait pas, c'était trop dangereux.  
\- Père, ne va pas vers elle pour quoi que ce soit. Elle m'avait interdit de te dire quoi que ce soit, prétextant que tu aurais honte et qu'elle avait tout pouvoir.  
\- Ne l'écoute jamais. Je suis très fier de toi, tout comme Sniffle. Et je sais que tu as peur de plusieurs choses, surtout en ces temps sombres mais bien que je sois le professeur le plus tyrannique de Poudlard, je ne pense pas que torturer un élève, même si Potter est dans le lot, soit très intelligent.

Elle fit un timide sourire.  
\- J'éviterai d'aller la voir si tu le souhaite, mais par contre, je t'autorise, Sniffle en sera content, à faire toutes les blagues et insolences que tu jugeras nécessaires. Evite, cependant, de te faire avoir par elle. Les autres professeurs comprendront, mais elle, elle te fera tout subir.  
\- Bien. Merci Père.  
\- Bon, passons à autre chose. Ce n'est malheureusement pas une bonne nouvelle. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a contacté. Il veut nous voir ce soir. Tous les deux.  
Mia ne répondit pas mais se mit à trembler sans s'arrêter. Le moment fatidique était arrivé. Ne voulant pas perdre son contrôle devant son Père, elle se leva lentement, le salua après avoir entendu qu'il l'attendait à 22h dans son bureau, et partit.

* * *

Alors, que pensez-vous de ce joli chapitre ? Vous plaît-il ?  
A bientôt


End file.
